Pokemon After Years: Team Rocket
by Angel Stryker
Summary: After Team Rocket finally get on the good side of Giovanni, they cope with changes in looks and feelings and their situations. First attempted story ever.
1. Chapter 1: Prepare For Small Places?

**_Pokémon, The Later Years.  
Team Rocket_**

**Epilogue**

After years and years of trying hard to get on Giovanni's good side, Jessie, James and Meowth were finally successful. During a quest to once again try and capture Pikachu, they came across a completely unconscious Articuno and actually carried it in a sack to Giovanni. After that, Giovanni saw fit to supply them with whatever they needed at any point in time, and that special perk was used quite frequently.

Ever since getting permission to get just about anything they request within reason, Jessie, James and Meowth had been living a very good life. Not to mention that Giovanni reassigned them to capture certain pokémon that he wanted on lists that he sent them when they finished the previous one. No rare pokémon ever appeared on the lists since he considered Articuno to be enough at the time. The things that they had been requesting from the base the most were different types of food. Since they could get food whenever they wanted it, they never had to worry about splitting biscuits and such anymore and enjoyed the security. Of course, this took it's toll. While growing up, James and Meowth had pretty much been able to get just about any type of food they wanted so there body and metabolism were pretty much used to this, not so much for Jessie.

All her life she had struggled to find food since her family wasn't rich at all and struggled to make it by. This hardship was a big factor in her keeping so thin all her life, now that she could get food whenever she pleased though, her body couldn't cope and keep it's shape. Ever since the special treatment started, she had put on roughly 30 pounds, most of it going to her now very round belly that stuck out just as far as her chest which had grown slightly as well. Her butt and thighs also grew a bit and now both jiggled when she walked. Even though she had gained that much weight, she never did change her uniform size or uniform at all which meant that she's been packing herself into her quickly tightening outfit that now was on the verge of splitting wide open.

_**Chapter One: Prepare For... Small Places?**_

As they continue their quest with a list that has the majority of it's names marked off. All three of them look around almost as if to see exactly where they are, which just so happens to be Petalburg Woods. After a few more minutes, with Jessie leading the way, Meowth behind her and James to her right, they started their search for the next pokémon on the list.

"Ok, that was the last Wurmple we needed to get according to the list" Jessie informs them while marking it's name off the list.

"So that means all we have left to get are two Poochyena and three Tailow then?" James questions to be sure.

"Yeah, then we call that Delibird to come bring the next list and take these to the boss." Meowth chimes in.

"Before we go looking for the next ones, let's have a little break and rest," Jessie suggests as she sits down and sets the bag of food on a stump in front of her.

"Ok!" Meowth and James answer happily in unison.

While Jessie got the food out of the bag, Meowth snuck over to James to ask him something.

"You think we should tell Jessie to lay off all the food?" Meowth whispers to James making sure that Jessie doesn't hear him.

"I don't know" James replies. "After all, she wasn't able to enjoy herself like this when she was younger." he continues.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus she's been a lot nicer since we started getting so much food and stuff." Meowth adds.

"Not to mention…" James starts. "She looks beautiful now." he absent mindedly blurts out quietly.

"Huh, you say something James?" Meowth questions

"Huh? Oh, nothing" he quickly answers.

"Ok then, but if Jessie gets any bigger, she'll burst right outta her uniform." Meowth tells him while making his way towards Jessie and the food.

Lost in thought about the possibility of Jessie gaining more weight almost sent James insane. Ever since she gained the weight, James found her more gorgeous then ever. And since then, she also has been nice and kind to Meowth and him which made James lover her even more. But try as he might, he couldn't build up enough courage and confidence in himself to tell Jessie how he felt towards her no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey James" Jessie calls out trying to get his attention which ended up being a lost cause.

"Hellooo? James?" she repeats then looks over to him only to see him zoned out staring at the sky.

"Uh, Earth to James" she calls to him a little louder while tossing a donut at him which ends up bouncing off his forehead.

"Huh?" he responds to the food bouncing off of his head.

"I was trying to ask you what you wanted to eat." she tells him while pointing to the large bag full of food in front of her.

"Oh.. Well I guess a slice of that pie will suit me fine" he tells her smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, and I'll have a couple of those biscuits over there" Meowth chimes in.

"Ok" she responds and takes out the pie and the container with six biscuits in it. After she hands James his slice and Meowth his biscuits, she sets the rest of the pie in front of her as well as the remaining four biscuits.

"No use in putting this back in the bag after taking some of them, hm?" she seemingly asks herself while the other two look on. Meowth in disbelief and James almost drooling in delight.

After James and Meowth finish their food, they both look to Jessie half-expecting to see her struggling to finish the pie itself. What they end up seeing is that she had completely finished the pie (Minus James' slice) and was currently finishing the last biscuit.

"Mmm, that was good" she says aloud while patter her puffed out belly and leaning back to relieve some pressure on it. Before the meal, her stomach stuck out 7 inches, now it's bloated out another 2 or so inches and is slightly resting on her thighs while kneeling down.

After seeing Jessie labor slightly to continue on with her stomach as full as it was, James suggested they rest for the rest of the day to which all three happily agree to do.

The next day, they start early due to the early stop the day before and quickly come across a Poochyena.

"James, look! It's a Poochyena!" Jessie yells out without thinking. After hearing the yelling, the Poochyena gets frightened and darts into a patch of tall grass.

"Quick, after it!" Meowth calls out while chasing after the pokémon with James and Jessie following behind.

After chasing it for a few minutes, the Poochyena comes across a hole and quickly disappears into it.

"I didn't know Poochyena dig holes." James blurts out while staring at the hole in the ground the elusive little pokémon went into.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know you two Slowpokes!" Meowth yells out of frustration.

As soon as Jessie gets there a few seconds later, she looks at them then at the hole then back to them. "Well don't just stand there, get in there." she tells them.

"Oh, right" James responds then slowly gets down on his stomach to look in the hole, "looks kinda like a cavern or something." he continues then slides through the hole and is shortly followed by Meowth.

As Jessie kneels down to go on her stomach and look into the hole, a thought crosses her mind.

"You know, this hole is pretty small" she tells herself suddenly becoming very self-conscious about her obvious weight gain.

"Hurry up, Jessie! The Poochyena's getting away!" Meowth yells to her from inside the cavern on the other side of the hole.

"Alright already, hold on." she responds as she gets down onto her stomach and starts inching her way towards the hole.

"Well, here goes…" she whispers to herself after taking a long look at the hole again.

As she starts to inch her way through the hole, she realizes that she may have some problems fitting through it.

"I can't let that Poochyena get away." she tells herself and keeps on forcing her way through the hole. As she gets to her chest, she starts feeling resistance. After a few minutes, her chest squeezes through at last and she stops to catch her breath and rest for a bit.

"Jessie come on!" Meowth yells out again.

"I said hold on, I'm sure you two can catch it by yourselves anyway!" she responds while subtly trying to push herself through but to no avail.  
Now although her chest went through after a bit of straining, it seemed pretty different for her belly. No matter how hard she sucked it in and no matter how hard she pushed, her belly was too big to fit through.

"Ugh, I haven't put on this much weight have I?" she asks herself while taking a breather from the strain. "I couldn't have gained more then five pounds though, ten pounds at the most!" she tells herself trying to rationalize things.

After a few more minutes, she's still stuck in the hole, near tears, she gives one more last attempt to push herself through.

"Come….On….Jessie. You….can do…..it!" she tells herself while straining to push her now 42 inch waist line through the hole.

All the while this is going on, James had finally caught the Poochyena and he and Meowth were heading back to the hole to get out when they notice that Jessie is sobbing quietly and still in the hole.

"What's wrong Jessie?" James asks her as he walks up to her.

Completely surprised by their presence, she quickly wipes her face and looks up at him "Nothing." she tells him sheepishly.

"Um, then why are you still in that hole?" Meowth asks even though he had an idea as to why she was still in it.

"I just caught my uniform on a root or something and I don't want to rip it." she tells them hoping they won't realize the real reason.

"Then why don't you just go back out?" James asks tapping his right index finger on his chin a couple times.

"Well… I… Uh, I just…" she stammers out trying to think of a good excuse. "There's nothing in here to push off on." she quickly blurts out without even realizing she had a good point.

"Well, I guess we either make a hole for us to get out then pull you back out or we try to push you out from here," James suggests.

"I think we should make another hole and pull her out of this one." Meowth adds in.

"No no no no!" Jessie screams. "Just push me out from here" she tells them not wanting them to know that she's stuck. She figured if they push her out they'll just think that she had no way of pushing her way out like she said and think nothing of it.

After a little more then half an hour, James and Meowth finally pushed her back out and climbed out of the hole themselves. After another ten minutes of resting, they decided to find a place to relax for the rest of that day and start anew the next day.

**_Chapter 2: To Protect A Conscience With A Tear._**

After they all woke up and got dressed…. Well all of them got dressed except for Jessie so far who was camped in the bathroom trying to once again struggle into her outfit but was having a bit more trouble then usual. The reason being that after yesterday's escapade, she'd put on a little more weight which isn't noticeable by eyesight, but is noticeable by stitching. With each passing day it seemed like the uniform was getting harder and harder to put on until a few days ago when it started getting almost impossible to fit into at all. It had started to take her more and more time just to get the skirt up her swelling thighs and hips and her top had become skintight with her sides, belly and back sticking out slightly at the edges of the uniform and the same happening with the skirt involving her hips and thighs. At certain points during each of these processes, she wondered how long she could go before having to get a bigger size. Matter of fact, the only reason she hadn't gotten a bigger size already is because she doesn't want James and Meowth to notice how much she's put on (Even though they noticed a long time ago).

"Maybe I can somehow contact home base without James and Meowth knowing and get a bigger uniform." She thinks to herself while standing in the bathroom looking at herself in her obscenely small uniform while James and Meowth wait outside in their room waiting for her to come out so they can get a move on.

"She sure is taking a long time in there." Meowth comments while fiddling around with a poké ball on the bed.

"It probably takes a miracle just for her to fit into that uniform anymore, it has to be inhumanely tight on her now." James comments while looking out of a window at the fields below.

"Hey Jessie, hurry it up! We gotta go!" Meowth yells at her after a few more minutes of waiting linger by.

"Oh shut it, Meowth" she replies while opening the door and walking through.

"Well, are we all set to go then?" James asks no one in particular while getting the bag and walking towards the door.

"Yes" both Meowth and Jessie reply while walking out after him and then eventually out of the establishment and on there way to their next destination.

After a long time walking, James starts lagging behind on purpose until he's just out of sight of Jessie and Meowth and made a call to home base.

"Yes, this is James. Can you bring a new uniform for Jessie? Yes. Ok, thank you. Oh yes, and can you make it a couple sizes bigger then her current one? Thank you, James out." then hangs up the communicator and catches up to them.

"Where'd you go?" Meowth asks him after he finally catches up to them.

"Oh, nowhere. Just kinda slowed down without noticing I guess." he responds while continuing on while Jessie remains quiet and in deep thought still thinking about how she could get another uniform in a bigger size without James or Meowth noticing.

"Maybe I don't need another uniform" she thinks. "Maybe I can just lose enough weight until my suit fits again… Yeah, that's what I'll do, no problem." she decides which forces a smile across her slightly chubby face.

Over the next few weeks she tried to be more active then usual to burn off some weight, the problem was that since she was more active then usual she started eating more often and more in general. So instead of losing weight, she had steadily been gaining even more. Even though the human eye could tell she had gained around 15 pounds since she set her eyes on this "prize", certain issues kept her from noticing. For one thing, she had a bad case of denial when it came to her weight in the beginning. And the second thing being that after gaining a certain amount of the 15 pounds, a tear had formed in the back of her skirt which caused it to feel looser. This illusion made her believe that she was losing the weight even though James and Meowth could see her belly, thighs and chest filling out more and more, slowly but surely.

Another week goes by and Jessie had added another 4 pounds to her frame bringing her grand total up to 174 lbs. (Going with the guess that her original weight was 125 because of her shape before all the gaining) Right now, they find themselves preparing the leave another inn after spending the night there. During the night though, Delibird arrived with Jessie's new outfit that James requested. As Delibird tapped on the window, James woke up and let Delibird in and immediately told it to be quiet so it didn't wake anyone else up. After Delibird handed over the uniform James gave it a tip and it went on it's way leaving the window open and a breeze flowing through which unintentionally woke up Jessie.

"James, why on earth do you have that window open?" She asked pulling the cover over herself since the air felt cold.

"Oh, uh sorry. Just kinda bumped it." he responded after quickly hiding the new uniform he just received behind himself.

"Well close it and get back to bed already." she tells him and then lays back down and almost immediately falls back to sleep which causes James to let out a gentle sigh of relief since he realizes he just dodged a bullet.

After making sure that Jessie fell back to sleep and Meowth hadn't woke up, he snuck over to where Jessie put her uniform before she went to sleep and put the newer, bigger one in it's place and got rid of the older one.

"Now she won't have to worry about fitting into the uniform anymore, and maybe she'll stop all this weight loss stuff she's been going on about for the past few weeks" he thinks to himself as he climbs back in his bed and drifts off to sleep.

_**Chapter 3: To Denounce The Evils Of Food and Pudge.**_

While just opening his eyes and being greeted by the morning sun, James heard a shriek from the bathroom that sounded like Jessie which made him tumble out of bed on his chin.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asks her while still laying chin-first on the floor with his eyes closed.

Before she answers, she comes running out of the bathroom wearing her uniform with a smile from ear to ear. "My uniform fits! It's actually kinda loose!" she tells him while Meowth continues sleeping somehow.

"Wow, then that means you've been losing weight then." he tells her even though he knows the real reason behind it all.

"Doesn't really look like it" Meowth quietly adds in just audible for James to hear but not loud enough for Jessie to hear which prompted a look from James until the sound of Jessie going back in the bathroom was quickly followed by a mallet hitting a head back in the room.

"OW! What was that for?!" Meowth yells at him.

"Don't you see how happy she was?" James asks him in a serious yet quiet tone.

"Yeah, but she's still bigger then ever." Meowth replies while still rubbing the spot that was hit.

"Well it's obvious she has a bad case of denial, but that's fine by me." James tells him while looking at the bathroom door. "I don't think it matters the circumstances, would you rather her mad and hitting us?" he asks.

"Well, that IS a good point." Meowth answers while thinking it over about all the times she was mad and took it out on them. "Yeah, I see what you mean." Meowth adds in while nodding slightly.

After they both agreed to keep her weight quiet as long as she doesn't seem to mind…or notice, they left that establishment and headed out towards the reported location of another pokémon Giovanni had asked for recently.  
_To Be Continued_


	2. Ch2 Blasting off at the speed of tight

_**Chapter 4: Blasting Off in the speed of… "Tight"**_

After the feeling of comfort set in with her new clothes, Jessie realized that she was a little hungry and decided to go get something to eat to kind of celebrate the weight she (thought) she lost. After much debate, they decided to go to a quaint little place out of the way and eat.

"I hope this place has good food, I'm starved!" Jessie exclaims as she gets to the front door of the place and walks in with James and Meowth in tow.

After they all were seated in a booth, a waitress came over, handed them menus and waited to take their orders.

"Um, I'll have a bowl of chicken flavored ramen noodles and some tea." James tells her as she takes his menu away.

"Ok, and pokémon food for the Meowth will be alright?" the waitress asks.

"Yes!" James and Jessie reply quickly before Meowth can undoubtedly object.

"Um, ok then" the waitress replies then turns to Jessie, "and for you, ma'am?"

"Um, I'll have a bowl of chicken flavored ramen as well, some rice balls, a large slice of… never mind, just bring the whole lemon pie." Jessie responds while seemingly not noticing the looks she's getting from James, Meowth and the waitress.

"Ok then, your or-"

"Waaaiiit, I wasn't done yet." Jessie intervenes.

"Oh. I'm sorry ma'am." she replies while blinking a bit.

"Ok, now. I also want a large glass of water, some vanilla ice cream……" she continues for on naming things she wants until the waitress stops her.

"Uh, miss we do have dessert trays you know."

"Oh yeah, well I guess that'll be it for me then until dessert." Jessie replies while handing over her menu and smiling inside and out.

After waiting a little bit for all the food to get there due to Jessie's large order, two waiters come back just carrying Jessie's food then another comes out with James' and another with the Pokémon food. After all of them leave, the last one looks back at them and simply tells them "Enjoy" then leaves them staring at the mass amount of food in front of them, about 90 of it belonging to Jessie.

As they all start eating, Meowth makes random snide remarks about how he got stuck with Pokémon food while they got real food which was always replied to by James stating the obvious, that Meowth was a pokémon and they weren't all the while Jessie continues eating her food and stretching her belly out even more which had indeed bloated out an inch since she started eating. After James finished his noodles and Meowth finished his poke food, they watched and waited while Jessie continued through all her food while her belly continued growing until it started to slightly touch the edge of the table.

"Um, Jessie? Perhaps you should stop and maybe come back later?" James asks/suggests after seeing how much her belly had grown and the fact that she now looked pregnant and due at that.

"No, I ordered this and I'm going to eat it!" Jessie exclaims while she begins to labor through the last bits of her meal while her belly continues to press against the table. In all actuality, her stomach hadn't grown that much since sitting down. When she first sat down she failed to notice that her belly was only about two inches from the edge of the table depending on how she was sitting. But now, no matter how she sat, her belly was easily touching the table.


End file.
